


'Till the cage is full

by RedMushroom



Series: Everything is different the second time around [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - Orange is the new black, M/M, References to Canon, also reference to orange is the new black for reasons, reference to season 6, sort of pov Cas
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orange is the new black!AU, Dean lancia la sua torta per Cas, ma non è che cambi niente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Till the cage is full

Sono bloccati a riparare lavatrici e Castiel non stacca gli occhi dalle sue mani. 

I gesti sono precisi, li guarda perché sono l'unica cosa sicura da guardare, perché Dean di lì a poco gli dirà di smetterla, che è assolutamente inquietante, che non sapeva avesse un kink per le mani e _cazzo Cas, credevo di conoscerli, i tuoi kink_.

Eppure, lo sguardo rimane lì. Dean ha sempre pensato di avere le mani troppo grandi, e Castiel l'ha sempre visto aggiustare tutto, rimettere insieme pezzi frantumati, con quelle dita, raccogliere i cocci e incollare e perdonare, anche se non ha mai perdonato se stesso. Non sa bene da quale colpa. Probabilmente da tutte quelle che si sente addosso.

Ora le mani non si muovono, e non ha niente a distrarlo; Dean non gli parla più, non bisbiglia la notte sapendo che lui potrà sentirlo nello scompartimento al suo fianco, bisbigli che non avranno mai risposta; bisbigli in cui poteva trovare una nota di perdono.

“Ho gettato la mia apple pie per te” dice, ma non c'è nessun rammarico nelle sue parole. Dean farebbe ben peggio, per provare le sue ragioni. È la pausa che viene prima di “Perché hai mentito?” a fargli bruciare le dita.

Castiel tiene gli occhi sulle sue mani, mentre prendono un cacciavite. È così codardo da rubargli le parole, per poterlo dire. “Perché le persone, quando vogliono davvero-” 

(Le dita di Dean si contraggono. Le mani non tremano, non le ha mai viste farlo.)

“-davvero qualcosa, mentono.”


End file.
